Vida de Perros
by saidsaid.Bombal
Summary: Viaje en el tiempo. Una historia breve, no más de cuatro capítulos, en donde vemos las caretas de los personajes caerse en esto que es tan efímero y frágil, la realidad. Una palabra de más, una memoria menos, todo juega, y todo detalle cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Como siempre, los personajes no son míos y todo eso. Advierto que la narración no es ortodoxa, una mezcla de Páramo y un poquitín (no puedo compararme con este grande) de Bolaño al no usar puntos o estilo directo en ciertas partes, pero poquísimas. Más adelante en una historia aparte, publicaré la versión corriente y con más relleno mamón (con un final acorde). Por ahora, les invito a leer :)**

**Vida de Perros**

**por **

_Y me asusta y me duele el saber que venía borrado en tu pecho.  
Retorcí los anillos, de ti ni tu simpleza.  
Me saqué la cabeza y la metí en el bolsillo._

Se suponía un día de primavera como todos, sin nada particular en él más que disfrutar del descanso. Justamente por eso, el aire de irritabilidad era extraño en Los Merodeadores, acostumbrados a ser festivos e hilarantes. Pero no hoy, hoy ciertamente era especial, y ameritaba un ánimo distinto.

- ¡Vamos Canuto! Deja de filtrear y trae tu culo aquí – Rugió James, desde la mesa de Gryffindor, a su lado se hallaba un joven de ojos ambarinos, con increíbles destellos verdes, un cabello castaño y piel levemente bronceada, violentada por algunas cicatrices. – ¡Deja de reír, Lunático! Ayúdame a traer a este imbécil acá.

- No sé qué te sucede hoy, compañero, pero me atrevería a decir que Lily no te trata bien desde hace varias noches. – enfatizó sugestivo – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Perdió su encanto, pequeño James? – Dice Sirius cuando se reúne con ellos. Una sonrisa galante estampada en su cara tersa y pícara. Su cabello negro azabache hasta el cuello enmarcaba su rostro resaltando sus misteriosos ojos grises.

- No seas estúpido, Sirius. Por supuesto que no perdí mi encanto. – dice arrogante.

- ¿Entonces? Realmente te veo ansioso e irritable, Prongs – intervino Remus.

- Er…Le tengo una sorpresa a Lily.

- ¿A si? – Incita Sirius - ¿Cuál?

- Se lo diré a ella primero.

Luego de esa noche en la cual Hermione logró desbordar un poco el dolor que la acongojaba, su relación con Remus se fue estrechando. Y las palabras de Dumbledore le hicieron más eco. Ella sabía que no podía estar sola. Lo tenía asumido. Y lo de aquella vez fue solo la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La graduación de los chicos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, al igual que sus exámenes, que serían en sólo una semana. Se había esmerado tanto para ser una buena tutora para Remus que los nervios que suponía tenía él, ella los sentía el doble de fuertes. Según recordaba Lupin le dijo que nunca pudo aprobar el EXTASIS de pociones, y sólo sacó los 4 restantes; no estaba segura si ahora él sería capaz de lograrlo, y si lo hacía eso ya cambiaba la historia. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que ese pensamiento la detuviera. La debilidad que sentía por ayudarlo era tan grande como el cariño que sentía por él. Se lo debía, por todas las cosas que había hecho por ella en la década noventa como la amistad que le está entregando en este año.

_Salvar detalles es tremendo cuando el dolor es el que piensa. El tiempo avanza y me entretiene, contar detalles que atormentan._

- ¡Chicos! Necesito su ayuda. AHORA.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Remus, preocupado.

- Esto – James se desplaza unos metros hacia el lado dejando ver una joven. Tenía aspecto deplorable. Su cabello castaño estaba sucio de tierra y sangre, enmarañado. Su frente tenía un corte por dónde caía un hilillo de sangre. Parecía que le brotaba por montones. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias. Parecía que su tobillo derecho estaba roto y su espalda estaba pegajosa y la chaqueta de mezclilla estaba oscura.

- ¿Qué… qué le pasó? – preguntó temeroso Sirius.

Remus se arrodilló a su lado, tomando el pulso de la chica. Era muy débil, y cada vez estaba más pálida.

- No lo sé – farfulló nervioso James – Sólo me di la vuelta y ella estaba allí, tirada al borde de la puerta.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Remus, la tomó al estilo novia y a paso rápido se dirigió dónde Madame Pomfrey.

_Debo creer que debe haber un sol en ella, debo creer que deber haber adentro de ella. Y aunque su historia es flor común entre otras páginas abiertas, el transeúnte que pasó leyó la historia incompleta._

La recuperación fue rápida, recibió visitas de Dumbledore para afinar detalles de su estadía y de los merodeadores, siendo este un motivo de discusión entre el director y la joven.

- No deberías cerrarte y dejar de vivir, Diane.

- Es difícil, no quiero ir buscando amigos para luego verlos morir, no en el apogeo de la guerra.

- La soledad te carcomerá, querida.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Albus? No soportaría más perdidas. – dijo dura, con dolor palpable en la voz – Perder a Harry fue muy duro para mí, y a varias personas de la Orden también, pero sobretodo él.

- Creí que eras valiente. – dijo sorpresivamente duro – Pero no eres capaz de superar tus miedos y te estás pudriendo.

- ¡Soy valiente! Pero yo no debería estar aquí, no puedo abrirme a nadie sin cambiar las cosas.

- ¿No deberías? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porque sí… porque sí… porque sí…

Recordó el día que se presentó ante él. Herida. Un débil pajarito en las garras sádicas de la muerte. Ironía. Cayó como un tonto y recién ahora viene a tomar conciencia. _Volvió a su viaje, a su hogar_. Una risa amarga surgió de su garganta, desgarrándola. Hace tanto que ya no ríe. Otro sorbo. El vaso vacío. La vista fija. Una fotografía. Una carta. Otra risa. Vida de perros.

_- ¿Dónde estoy?_

_- En Hogwarts, querida._

- Me gustan las películas y novelas fuertes. Quizá se debe a la influencia de mi padre – reflexionó -. Él me decía que no hay tema prohibido, y que por muy grotesco que parezca, hay que fijarse en la autenticidad, siempre lo relacioné con la teoría de distanciamiento de Brecht. A lo que él iba, decía que el arte es para todo mundo, y del mundo. Y que ningún arte está sobre el otro, pues son percepciones diferentes del mundo mismo. Yo puedo conectarme con una pintura mucho más que con mil palabras, o al revés, y nunca llegar a entender realmente lo que el lienzo quiere decirme o llegar a sentir algo concreto con él. Películas como La Naranja Mecánica, The Wall, Psicosis – y sus respectivas novelas - u otras similares demuestran las falencias de la sociedad y la humanidad decadente que esta posee. Son reales, son tomadas de lo cierto y metaforizado o mostrado tal cual. Lo mismo con Luna Caliente, El extraño caso del Doctor Jekyll y Mister Hyde, Fahrentheit 451 o El Mundo Feliz, narraciones erráticas y violentas que llegan a ser escalofriantes por la verdad que dicen. Son crudas, pero con mucho más valor que porquerías románticas y rosas que son para distraer a la población y hacerlas más masas de lo que son – masculló -. Muchos parientes regañaron a mi padre por leerme a Poe en las noches, decían que me daría pesadillas, pero a mí me gustaba, Y Conan Doyle, me encantaba Sherlock, mi obsesión a él me llevó a ser tan analítica yo creo – rio -. Antes de enterarme que era bruja, quería ser una detective y una novelista. O ser escritora de un detective, como Agatha Christie.

**1982, Estreno The Wall, Pink Floyd.**

Solo. Sin amigos, pagó el ticket y entró al cine muggle. Hasta que se percató. De un salto botó las palomitas y tieso, volvió a sentarse. Negó una y otra vez. Desechó la idea, arrojándola al final de su mente. La dejó pendiente para cuando sea importante, para cuando tenga tiempo de pensar en ella. Recogió su comida y volcó su atención a los martillos, a la canción y al juez. Tomó un sorbo de bebida y siguió construyendo su muro.

- ¿Entonces qué te lo impide?

Ella negó, alejándose. – Es tarde, creo que… iré a dormir. Ve a comer algo tú, la cena está terminando, yo no… no tengo apetito.

Caminaba de forma lenta a su habitación, cabizbaja. Inhalaba alejando la sensación a llanto inevitable. Y sucedió lo inesperado. Una mano firme rodeó su muñeca, tirando de ella.

- Ven, cabezota – Y la abrazó, tan firmemente contra su pecho que ella no soportó más. Lloró su amigo caído, su familia perdida, su impotencia por querer más y más a la gente de allí y no poder salvarles la vida. Lloró por ella, por su futuro junto a Ron arruinado, o incierto, por Remus y Sirius. Se aferró a su camisa, mojándola. La condujo a su cama alzándola como lo había hecho cuando la encontró igual de rota hace un mes, pero de una forma diferente. El abrazo nunca cedió, y mientras la recostaba y tapaba, la arrulló. La chica se acurrucó aún más en su pecho, sin llorar ya.

- No te vayas hoy – susurró – no quiero estar rodeada de fantasmas esta noche – su fragilidad le conmovió – No me dejes sola. – dijo mirándolo, y él asintió. Se quitó sus zapatos y se recostó con ella, la abrazó otra vez, más fuerte. Besó su coronilla y posicionó su mentón en su cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda, y sin poder evitar sonreír al pensarlo, su cabello. Comprobó lo suave y sedoso. Ella entrelazó su pierna con la suya, buscando calor, y en toda esa miseria, él fue feliz. La respiración de ella se volvió regular y supo que se había dormido. Apagó la luz, y recostándose nuevamente, se durmió, abrazándola con fervor, su aroma a chocolate y miel rodeándolo, la suavidad de su piel tocándolo y su calor calmándolo. No la dejaría sola con sus fantasmas nunca mientras eso estuviera en sus manos, e inclusive más allá.

_Y cuando brilla el sol la pena tiene un resplandor. Es como del color de alguna calle en que llovió._

Y la duda la asaltó toda la tarde, hasta el punto de no ser grosera con los chicos. ¿Realmente esto había pasado? Recordó la vez que viajó con Harry para salvar a Sirius. Ellos creyeron asesinado a Buckbeak, pero resultó que siempre estuvo vivo. ¿Ella realmente había estado allí? ¿Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore la conocieron antes de que recibiera su carta de Hogwarts en su línea de tiempo? Si había sido así, era evidente que no cambió nada, o al menos si lo hizo, no fue para bien. O no el bien suficiente.

No, definitivamente ella _nunca_ estuvo allí. Remus la habría reconocido. Sabía que él lo haría. Fueron cercanos antes de la caza de horrocruxes como para hacerlo. _Pero quizá, por algo Dumbledore te dejó el Giratiempo. Quizá si cambiaste algo primordial._ Absurdo.

_La rabia es negra, flor que arde._

Definitivamente no. Su objetivo eran las normales de un giratiempo, retroceder unas horas, por si los capturaban o algo similar. Prefirió dejar la línea de pensamientos sin bases, fomentado en supuestos e hipotéticos sin nada válido en lo que ahondar y que sólo estaba logrando volverla loca y hacerla sentir muy mal.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, querida? – preguntó el director, viendo a la chica sobre sus lentes de media luna.

- Necesito su ayuda, señor. – dijo angustiada – Esto sonará loco pero, creo que soy del futuro.

Pánico, terror y miedo. La fina capa de sudor frío resbalaba de la maltrecha piel. Y otra vez los ojos castaños atemorizados. Finos cabellos y resplandores carmines. La perseguía atravesando incluso el tiempo. Casi como la muerte, la vida, inherente.

Cruel.

Sutil.

Al anochecer de ese día, fue dada de alta. Escoltada por el Premio Anual James Potter, para su auto-infringido desagrado – ciertamente apreciaba su compañía. –. Él mantenía su lazo con Harry fresco. _Pero él no es Harry._ Se dijo, y rio, recordó haber escuchado un par de veces la misma acusación, solo que refiriéndose al padre, hacia Sirius. _Harry no es James, Sirius_ recordó. Y no pudo evitar sentir un cariño de comprensión frente a su difunto amigo, _porque éste no es mi Sirius_, se recordaba.

Cuando Remus encontró la soledad, se acercó a la chica, observando en paz su belleza. Se veía realmente frágil y delicada. Estaba muy delgada, y pálida. Unas ojeras bajo sus ojos le indicaron que hace tiempo no dormía cómo lo hacía ahora. Deseó saber más de ella, pero sólo se encontró observándola, sentado a su lado. Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo regular. Su pelo castaño caía en risos desordenados en la almohada. Cayó en cuenta que aún lo tenía enmarañado, ensangrentado y sucio. Con un movimiento de varita, lo limpió. Sonriendo por la suavidad que adquirió el cabello en mejor estado, se tentó a tocarlo. Levantó su mano en ademán de hacerlo, pero se detuvo. Sintió la vergüenza invadirlo y miró hacia el suelo. Con un suspiro, se levantó y se fue, debía hacer sus deberes.

* * *

Los trozos en cusiva corresponden a las canciones: Una Buena Muchacha, Máquinas y Sangre, El sol a veces se equivoca, La Pena Vuela y Réquiem todas de Mecánica Popular :) Como siempre, los reviews no son mal recibidos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí la segunda parte para quien le interese seguir jaja no me hago problema por el poco acto de presencia lector; sin ofender, hago esto porque me gusta, y eso es lo principal aunque no me pesquen mucho. Aún así agradezco la toma en cuenta - lNoxl y Smithback - ****Y sí, esta versión es la triste, la más humana encuentro yo. En fin, ¡adelante gente!**

**Vida de Perros **

**II**

Las últimas semanas habían sido un caos. Hace 17 días que se había unido oficialmente a la Orden y ya conocía a todos los miembros. Un escalofrío la recorrió al conocer a los gemelos Prewett, una copia exacta a Fred y George, o técnicamente al revés. Había asistido a sus primeras misiones, ausentándose algunas noches y días en el departamento. En ese momento, venía de una particularmente dura. Habían sido avisados de un ataque a unos muggles en Londres, y cuando llegaron uno había muerto y a los demás los torturaban. Los mortífagos jugaron un rato con ellos (pero un juego duro) y luego de herir a alguno de la Orden con alguna gravedad, se fueron, dejando en claro que su objetivo solo era molestar y causar disturbio, divirtiéndose. La chica llegaba a su hogar luego de pasar por la sede de la Orden y tomar una poción para las heridas que tenía. Entrando por la chimenea, se dirigió a su pieza en la oscuridad de la madrugada con paso perezoso y ahogando un bostezo.

- ¿Hermione? Soy Remus. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Eh, cla-claro – contestó luego de unos segundos.

- ¡SORPRESA! – Hermione salta del susto, alzando su varita en la luz recién prendida. Ve las caras sonrientes y burlonas de Sirius, Peter, James, Lily y Remus, con un pastel y globos.

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Por qué si hoy no es-? – se corta, abre sus ojos con asombro y ve a Sirius doblado en risa.

- No… puedo… creerlo – decía entre jadeos - ¡Olvidaste …. tu propio…. cumpleaños!

Una sonrisa adornó sus labios. ¡Siempre lo había sospechado, y siempre fue así! Un deje de orgullo lo envolvió. Y su superego se rio en su cabeza. _¿Ahora eres asalta cunas, vejete?_ _Déjate de huevabas y culéate a una buena tía. _Pasó por alto el hecho que su superego era su lobo interior, así como la sensación de vacío que lo inundó. Escuchó como su acompañante le decía algo. ¿Estás bien, Remus? ¿Remus? Pero ya no estaba allí, se ubicaba lejos, en esos años de felicidad, en esos meses de aventura. Cáscara. Vacío y soledad. Volvió a reír irónico. ¡Qué cruel era la vida! Sí, Albus, hagámoslo. Te escuchaste sin reconocerte. _Si tanto la quieres no lo permitas._ Pero no podía hacer eso.

Cállate.

Entraron apresuradamente por las puertas abiertas, viendo a la medimaga atendiendo a un muchacho con el hueso de la pierna roto.

- Oh, Merlín Pónganla aquí, vengan, vengan ¿Qué le sucedió a esta chica? – pronunció en cuanto vio a Remus.

- La encontramos así – Formuló rápido. Su playera completamente manchada. La medimaga retiró su chaqueta y su blusa, dejándola en sujetador de encaje blanco, machado casi en su totalidad con un tinte borgoña.

- Ayúdenme a voltearla – dijo luego de examinarla por delante. Los merodeadores obedecieron enseguida. Y lo que vieron les quitó el aliento. Muchos cortes, algunos profundos y otros superficiales, con algo de lo que parecía carne quemada. Madame Pomfrey desabotonó el broche de su ropa interior, dejando desnuda su espalda salpicada de sangre y heridas.

- Oh niña por Merlín, ¿quién te hizo esto? – y comenzó a recitar hechizos de sanación, que para el horror de todos, no funcionaron. Las heridas sangrantes seguían abiertas y casi borboteaban. – Magia oscura. Aguanta, muchacha. – Recitó mientras corría a su despacho, en busca de algún artilugio que funcionara.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sólo hazlo.

Y fueron uno. Vacío, entendimiento. Ambos lo sabían. Pero no bastaba, aunque nadie decía nada.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Sí?

….

- Nada.

_Déjame atravesar el viento sin documentos que lo haré por el tiempo que tuvimos… Porque no queda salida, porque pareces dormida, porque buscando tu sonrisa estaría toda mi vida._

- ¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?

- Un amigo… muy querido, e importante para la guerra, fue asesinado momentos antes de mi viaje. Su ex novia, que es mi amiga, se descontroló, y empujándola, recibí una maldición de luz morada que iba hacia ella. Creo que el hecho que haya estado portando esto pudo haber influido. – Sacó de su cuello una cadena de plata, con un reloj de arena del mismo material, con su contenido de un color oro deslumbrante. El vidrio que lo contenía estaba trizado y quedaba muy poca arena en su interior.

- Esto es mío – observó Dumbledore, la miró - ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Usted… me lo dio… más adelante. – se movió incómoda. – Por si lo necesitaba, para la guerra.

Suaves risas.

- Él no dejó acercármele y me mantuvo ocupada hasta que llegaron los mortífagos – sonrió con nostalgia. – Fue bastante evidente ahora que lo pienso – frunció el ceño. – Luego en la caza, cuando nos abandonó, creo que sus palabras fueron con doble sentido… y ahora veo por qué, él también quería poner términos, pero no lo hizo, y el horrocrux se aprovechó de eso… lo hizo aún más celoso, lo hizo paranoico, llegó al punto de desconfiar de Harry. – susurró. Su tren descarriló en otros pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, y Remus no habló. Sus últimas palabras cavaron hondo en su mente. _Desconfiar de Harry_. ¿Realmente era tan estúpido como para ser cierto? ¿Realmente nunca podrían verse como algo más? Le parecía imposible. Sólo faltaba que alguien les quitara la venda ¿No?

Amargo.

Bendita y sádica guerra. Y digo bendita porque te conocí. Y digo sádica porque morí y mientras te conocía, estabas más lejos que nunca. Y vuelvo a maldecir. Y vuelvo a pensar. Te veo por la ventana de la infinidad, te veo arisca. Te veo dolida. Encapsulada. Sin vida. Lejos y cerca. Te observo omnipresente, impotente. Tentado a inmiscuirme en la eternidad. Vuelco la vista, me alejo, te dejo. Te abandono, como tú, como ellos. Te dejo, te dejo sufriendo y cagándote la vida. Te dejo para que te enamores, te dejo para que me recuerdes.

Te dejo para tener miles, y yo ninguno.

- No me has respondido – soltó un poco más brusco – sabes que me refiero en el sentido romántico.

- No lo sé… estoy… dividida. – La cara de Remus se frunció en confusión – Te quiero, Remus. Y me siento culpable por eso – evitó su mirada. – En parte es como si hubiera remplazado a Ron muy rápido. He tenido solo un mes para digerir que ya no lo veré nunca más y no siento haber vivido su luto como corresponde. – Hizo una pausa – Ese día… escuchaba sus voces, ¿Sabes? Ambos me culpaban, me decía lo que más temía oír de su parte. Ron me culpaba por su muerte, tú por jugar con tus emociones. Que no merecía a ninguno y era el error más grande para los dos. Veía a Tonks… reclamándome por ser una mala amiga, que ni siquiera debería verte así. Y yo sabía que era verdad – susurró.

Los chicos, impactados por el estado de la mujer y el hecho de que estaba en Hogwarts a la vista de todos, no quitaban su mirada de ella. La enfermera volvió a toda prisa y echó un líquido marrón en sus heridas que Remus reconoció de inmediato como díctamo, las heridas comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, provocando escozor. La chica soltó un quejido, despertando, e hizo ademán de levantarse. Una mano se lo impidió.

- Quieta, querida. – Y ella obedece, aprieta sus dientes y respira fuertemente. Realmente duele. Trata de ubicarse, de recordar, imágenes borrosas, sombras negras. Frustración.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, las heridas cerraron por fin – te quedará cicatrices, querida. – Le dice Madame.

Derrota, lo sabía. Suspiró y se dispuso a hablar.

- Le pediré que al graduarnos vivamos juntos. Antes de las vacaciones de Navidad ella me comentó de un valle de magos que le llamó la atención y lo encontró fascinante. Antes de volver al castillo, fui a verlo y vi una casa en venta. Hablé con el dueño y si ella acepta, la compraré. Sé que no quiere volver a su casa junto a su hermana. Y a mí realmente me gustaría vivir con ella.

- Si eres tan cursi, amor – se mofa Sirius, apretando su mejilla. – Tienes mi bendición, compañero, y mi exigencia de una despensa llena – le palmeó la mejilla dolorida, con una sonrisa auténtica.

_Quiero ser el único que te muerda la boca, quiero saber que la vida contigo no va a terminar. Porque sí, porque en esta vida no quiero pasar más de un día entero sin ti. Porque sí, porque mientras espero por ti me muero y no quiero seguir así._

- No – jadea – importa. – sus ojos permanecen cerrados. - _¿Dónde estoy?_

_- En Hogwarts, querida._

Y todo se vuele claro, recuerda lo último que vio. Los ojos castaños de Ginny llenos de temor y pánico. Y sí… una maldición, algo de dolor, asfixia y oscuridad. La batalla en el castillo. _La muerte de Harry_. Jadea y sus ojos se abren como plato, siente la sensación del llanto, levanta su mano a sus ojos para secar el líquido salino, pero en realidad no bota ni una lágrima. Siente un resentimiento en todo su cuerpo, resultado de no haber dormido en dos días por luchar toda la noche y huir de mortífagos, recibir varias maldiciones y unos cuantos cruciatus, las heridas de la última maldición la dejó sin energías. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos fuertemente intentando olvidar la voz siseante de Voldemort anunciado la muerte de su amigo, su cuerpo inerte en los pies de Hagrid quien lloraba lagrimones sobre él.

* * *

Como siempre, el crédito a las canciones utilizadas. Aunque en este caso es sólo una de Calamaro (Sin documentos). Aclaro de inmediato algo que necesitarán saber para el capítulo siguiente, podría utilizar la cita al pie de página, pero siempre la odié y no pienso usarla a estas alturas y menos aquí xD

**Comala: pueblo de la novela Pedro Páramo de Juan Rulfo, **(como dije en un principio, utilicé algo - bastante - de intertextualidad con esta novela, y no sólo en la forma de presentarles el escrito, sino también en una de las interpretaciones al pueblo ficticio (es ficticio ¿no? no lo sé xd) en que se desarrolla la novela -. Comala es la forma de representar el infierno lleno de almas impuras y lastimeras, imposibilitadas de descansar ya sea por no haber conseguido la bendición divina por sus actos en vida o por la forma de morir (suicidarse por ejemplo). Con esto, basta que entiendan la alusión próxima sin la necesidad de leer el libro (aunque háganlo, es pedazo de libro y cortito, pero weno weno)

PD: Por alguna razón, fanfiction me borra los espacios que quería integrar para dividir las "partes" del capítulo y hacérselo más fácil, pero la página no quiere. Lo siento :C

Espero que hagan pasado una feliz navidad y actualizaré antes de año nuevo, por ende no lo desearé aún haha. Saludos y abrazos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, como dije aquí está el próximo y penúltimo antes de año nuevo :) Reitero mis agradecimientos por leer, tengo que reconocer que me sentí halagada al leer sus comentarios.**

**Smithback,**** en parte, la idea de narrarlo así es dejar "huecos" y que ustedes participen en la significación del fic. Al menos yo, a veces me aburro de leer historias con ****poca dificultad compresiva, e intenté hacer algo que requiera más participación. Espero haberlo logrado xd Y sí, la historia es cada vez más triste.**

** Y ****lNoxl me alegro de que disfrutes de leerme y me alegro el doble por fomentarte la lectura xD Y entiendo lo que dices de releer, me pasaba lo mismo con Páramo. Te quedas pegado en la escena anterior y debes volver para comprender que saltaste a otro episodio xd En fin, realmente me halagaste, es agradable saber que se disfruta por lo que creo, aunque mi motor principal sea estar conforme con lo que escribo. No me interesa vender una historia por un poco de romance barato (entiéndase la venta en reviews xd).**

**Ahora a leer :)**

* * *

**Vida de Perros**

**III**

_Ella quisiera correr desnudando el pecado y contra el cielo lanzar su denario, romperlo en pedazos y sólo ser, sólo ser mujer. Que nadie pregunte, que nadie le hable, que nadie le traiga ofrendas, le pidan, le digan, le exijan que viva una mentira.  
_

- Diane, acabamos de pasar la noche juntos. No sé qué pruebas más quieres para admitir que sientes atracción, sé madura y al menos admite que lo sabes – la retó, mientras abotonaba su camisa con brusquedad innecesaria.

- No me hables de madures ¿Si? No admitiré nada, porque no es idóneo, y no quiero, razón que es suficiente para mí. Esto fue un error y nada más que sexo casual, Remus – le dijo dura. Odiaba hacerle daño, pero ella volvería, _sabía que lo haría_. Y no podía cambiar así el rumbo de la historia, su relación que él tenía con Tonks, su cuasi relación con Ron. No, ella debía esperar a encontrar en una de sus investigaciones la respuesta. Y no debía involucrarse más, con sus amistades ya bastaban.

- Es bueno saberlo, pudiste advertirlo sí, pero no me sorprende – espetó, con una frialdad en la voz y en la mirada capaz de congelar a la llama más cálida existente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – sintiéndose ofendida.

- A que eres cobarde, no te atreves a demostrar lo que sientes por temor a algo que te controla, aun cuando esto te haga inmensamente infeliz. No te atreves, y por eso te pudres – sintió sus ojos cristalizados, débiles, frágiles. Pero ella era valiente, él no entendía, y no tenía por qué hacerlo. Él no sabía nada. Tragándose el dolor y el orgullo, lo miró, mantuvo su mirada de la forma más intimidante que pudo, casi similar a las veces que se enfrentaba a mortífagos y ella digna no perecía al miedo, ni lo reflejaba. Cuando por fin tuvo fuerza para hablar, fue un susurro suave y seguro.

- No pretendo que lo entiendas, sólo me importa que me obedezcas. Esto no se volverá a repetir, Remus. La única manera de entablar vínculo entre ambos es con una relación amistosa, sin sexo – enfatizó – ¿Entendido?

Él se encogió de hombros, aparentemente indiferente.

- Está bien, cumpliré, pero sé consecuente. – le advirtió – No estoy para tus juegos.

- Bien

- Bien

_Besar la rosa del pubis de la virgen con el diablo __a nuestros pies, __poner la cabeza como Cristo en las rodillas de su madre._  
_Padecer._

¿Se siente bien, profesor? Viste su semblante preocupado, y sabías que no debías sentirte así. Sí, señorita Granger, al menos, no peor que tú. Una suave risa nació de sus labios, esos labios pueriles que tanto te recordaban. Sacudiste tu cabeza y seguiste adelante. Siempre adelante, dejando tu alma atrás.

Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde.

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunta mientras toma la poción lo más rápido que puede. Le devuelve el vaso a la mujer, que ahora está ceñuda.

- ¿Demás? Sólo te trajeron a ti. El señor Lupin, Potter y Black te encontraron – Hermione palideció al escuchar los apellidos de sus tres amigos muertos, y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

La mirada de Hermione estaba fija en un punto detrás de ellos, simulando ver un muerto resucitado. Los labios de la chica se movieron, tratando de articular algo inentendible y sin sonido. El inferior tembló peligrosamente y sus ojos acuñaron el nacimiento de las primeras traviesas lágrimas.

- Ha…Harry

Muertos, muertos. Estoy rodeada de muertos. Dios mío esto es Comala.

Hablaron de cosas triviales hasta que la pizza llegó, y Lily no pasó por alto las miradas que entre el licántropo y la castaña se mandaban, intercaladas, sin interceptarse, pero constantes. Unas contenidas de deseos de comprender, y la otra, la que más le sorprendió, fue la de ella. Era pura preocupación y ansia. Y la chica estaba segura que no se debía a un revolcón de una noche.

- ¿Incómodo, no? – se burló la chica – No es tan fácil al principio cuando te haces la idea que están vivos.

- No es solo eso, siento que no me quieren allí.

- Están celosos. Les costó mucho acercarse a mí y que tú lo hagas con tanta facilidad debe incomodarles mucho. Pero no te preocupes, pronto se acostumbrarán. – Él asintió.

¿No hay avance? Entiendo…

Ten estos libros, deseo que los estudies. Son de Oclumancia y viajes en el tiempo. Acepto sin miramientos, necesito regresar antes de volver a entrometerme con el tiempo como lo hice hace unas horas. Estúpida. Traidora. Arpía. Huida, una buena huida antes de caer más y más. Olvido…

Un joven, de pelo azabache alborotado, extrañamente exacto al de James, y unas esmeraldas por ojos, se sostenía un brazo ensangrentado, arrodillado y jadeando salvajemente. Se veía maltratado y exhausto. Sin embargo, lo más impactante de toda la escena, era Hermione. Sollozaba el nombre del chico una y otra vez mientras sacaba un frasco del bolso que nunca se quitaba, apoyaba la cabeza del chico en su regazo y comenzaba a verterlo en la herida del muchacho, sin dejar de acariciar su frente con una dulzura nunca vista. Los merodeadores, curiosos por naturaleza, celosos por costumbre y alerta por instinto, se acercaron para observar con mayor precisión.

- Estás vivo, oh merlín, estás bien – chillaba - ¿Qué pasó? Sigo sin entenderlo todo, Harry.

- Giratiempos – sonrió- Hermione, yo… era uno también – los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sorpresa- indeseado vale decir. Cuando era niño, y la maldición rebotó, se aferró a lo único vivo.

- Tú – susurró, el asintió. – Y al mandarte la maldición, no te mató, destruyó su pedazo de alma. Sólo le hiciste creer que sí – dijo impresionada.

Vida perra, no das puntada sin hilo, hija de puta.

- No… entiendes.

- ¿Qué no entiendo? – una arruga surcó su entrecejo.

- No es celos por una posible relación romántica – Sirius lo miró escéptico – Está bien, eso influye bastante, pero no es sólo eso. Es… la relación en sí misma.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El brillo – Sirius lo miró interrogante -, ella nunca rio así con nosotros. Su mirada nunca brilló como lo hace con él. ¿Lo ves? Si logro que se enamore… no puedo hacerla completamente feliz yo solo, no puedo provocar ese brillo en ella.

_Yo solo quiero que recuerdes eso, que fui un pasajero allá entre tus sueños._

- ¿Es por él? – susurró - ¿Es por él por quien me rechazas?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

- Es por el otro entonces – los ojos de la chica se prendieron peligrosamente, y Remus vio la verdad – Tú amas al que murió.

- Su nombre es Hermione.

Verdad. Vómito de sucia verdad. ¿Así de cierto es? ¿Sois del futuro? ¿Sois mi hijo? ¿Sois mi alumno? Asquerosa verdad. Sucia rata. ¿Tan maltrecha estás? ¿Tan repugnante eres? Maloliente y serena. Mentirosa. Siempre lo supiste y estabas dispuesta a que todo se repitiera, a mentirme, a ocultarte obligándome a ocultarme yo también.

Tanto gas resplandeciente que carece de significado. Posible realidad, dependiente sólo de tu veredicto. Tan delicada que parecías y con tanto poder en tus manos. Vil serpiente. Tantas revelaciones. ¿Aun así la querías? ¿No te sentías pederasta? Repulsivo. Ella y tú son unos repulsivos. Ella y él, ella y ellos. Ella y _tú_. Ríes, y comprendes por qué te ves tan desgastado en tu futuro, en _su futuro_. En su mundo, no en el tuyo. Porque tú nunca serás como él, nunca perderás a tus amigos como le pasó a él. Tú nunca te verás bajo su mirada decepcionada por guardar un secreto tan vital a alguien erróneo. Porque a ti te falta vivir más de una década para ser él y varias decenas de lunas llenas solo.

_Imaginario corazón de sabio silencio como un cementerio que habla por la boca de flores de un muerto.  
__¿Quién es ese niño que en su fiebre ha navegado en un barco de papel?_

Ron. Una sentencia, una verdad, una ficción. Bajo el juego de la física siquiera debería pesar…

- ¿Qué le pasó a Ron? Dime que está bien, Harry, por favor, dime que está bien – suplicó en voz chillante. El silencio de Harry bastó para quebrar por dos su alma. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente dejando caer libres las lágrimas reprimidas en un comienzo por la aparición de su amigo. Con un alarido de dolor, se sujetó el pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Harry se reincorporó, atrayéndola a su torso, dejando caer las primeras lágrimas por el amigo caído, allí, en la nieve fría, con Hermione, sólo con ella.

_Me está dando pena esta canción que sólo era un recuerdo. De todas maneras me gustó rondar el cementerio. Te hablo de eso, te hablo de aquello, te hablo por eso. Que fui un pasajero allá entre tus sueños._

* * *

Y se fue el tres. Sólo queda uno y termina esto :) Las canciones utilizadas en este capítulo son de Mecánica Popular otra vez (Un muy buen grupo, se lo recomiendo): Una Buena Muchacha, Hablar de ti e Imaginario Corazón.

Nos vemos en la próxima, espero que pasen feliz año nuevo, bien festejado y alegre :) Adiós!

PD: me pasa otra vez lo de los espacios ¿Alguien sabe por qué? Me gusta marcar los cambios de escena con dos espacios, no marcas ni nada, espacios. Y no puedo :c Si a alguien más le pasa o sabe cómo solucionarlo dígame porfa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueeeno, aquí está la última parte de este fic. Fue divertido hacerlo, sobretodo porque nació cuando ya tenía la mayor parte de la versión mamona escrita. Espero que lo hagan disfrutado y si no se entiende el final o es muy ambiguo, se los aclararé por mensaje interno o como se llamen aqui jaja.  
Smithback: En un comienzo planeé que tuviera estructura de parodia, luego me arrepentí o perdí el norte frente a ello (luego del primer capítulo), y de todas formas lo puse xD Fue un descuido.  
Sin más, a terminar esto :)**

**Vida de Perros **

**IV**

_Porque hablar de ti es desterrarse a los paisajes que me acuerdo. Como intentar hallar la llave de tu voz en los dominios de un secreto._

Recordó el día que se presentó ante él. Herida. Un débil pajarito en las garras sádicas de la muerte. Ironía. Cayó como un tonto y recién ahora viene a tomar conciencia. _Volvió a su viaje, a su hogar_. Una risa amarga surgió de su garganta, desgarrándola. Hace tanto que ya no ríe. Otro sorbo. El vaso vacío. La vista fija. Una fotografía. Una carta. Otra risa. Vida de perros.

- Ibas a morir – escuchó el grito –, ibas… a desaparecer cuando nacieras.

Todo fue por el bien común…

_El amanecer, rayo de luz., triza en mi memoria los sueños y una herida que parece cruz se abre dulcemente en el pecho._

- ¿Qué tienes aquí? – abrió su mano y vio una piedra negra, delicada, pequeña y con su paredes lisas, muy lisas. Tenía un símbolo en una de ellas y él la reconoció por los recuerdos que vio de Harry como el símbolo de la piedra de las reliquias. La miró sorprendido, y vio como ella volvía a mirar a la ventana, temblando ligeramente. – Cariño ¿Qué te pasa? – Se situó delante de ella, acuclillándose en el piso y tomando su cara con sus manos.

- Quería… quería llamar a Ron.

- ¿Y qué pasó? – preguntó ignorando la punzada de dolor que le causó saber que aún no podía olvidarlo.

- Nada – sonrió llorosa. – Él aún no nace aquí ¿Sabes? Y por ende aún no muere…

_Piedra en la piedra, en el vacío, manto de estrellas, soplan los vientos de la aurora boreal. Hilo de plata, el horizonte, fiebre lunar._

Tengo algo para ti, dijiste. Te miré, maldita sea la hora en que te miré. Me extendiste la sentencia, el trozo de papel que según tú, me animaría. Que ingenuo eres a veces Harry.

- No entiendo por qué te importa tanto que él ande con ella. No les doy más que unos meses.

Bufó, indignada, _celosa. _Lo sabía ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué él no lo entendía?

- No entiendo, él no te merece.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú lo que merezco?

- Oh, sí que lo sé. Sí que lo sé – susurró.

_Si ocurre que una tarde con la excusa de estudiar me vienes tú a buscar y yo no sé qué hacer, no dices nada más, te pones a llorar y te beso..._

¿Voldemort? ¿Qué me importaba ahora él? Si todo es tan volátil… todo carece de sentido como el gas líquido que bulle en el recipiente de piedra. Todo recae en supuestos, tristezas y volver a empezar, rebobinar. Si todo fuera como una grabadora. Grabar sobre lo ya grabado. Pero el uso pasa la cuenta. El uso vuelve cada grabación peor que la otra.

_Hay anarquía en mis movimientos, y al mismo tiempo alguien los controla. Se van cayendo mis ligamentos, yo no puedo ser libre sin vos. Dame una pista, algún rastro para hallarte. Estoy bailando una danza rota, quisiera escaparme. _

- Himp, ¿dónde está Diane?

- La señorita – hipo – está en la cueva – siguió lloriqueando – me ordenó que trajera al joven Harry, -hipo – él tomó la poción y se puso muy mal, - otro hipo más – aun así la joven la terminó por él, – hipo – Himp tuvo que dársela, porque el joven Harry estaba mal y la joven no pudo seguir torturándolo – hipo - y aparecieron las figuras blancas, se acercaban e intentaban meternos al agua. – hipó otra vez – Ella dijo que el joven Harry debía vivir, y que Himp lo trajera con usted.

Oh sí que lo intentó, eso desde aquí puedo verlo. El estúpido es él. El estúpido es el tiempo. No la edad, el tiempo. El tiempo que no hace posible las mezclas. Oh no, claro que no. No se puede jugar con él. Es decir, puedes si eres lo suficientemente idiota como para creer que puedes ganar. Y ellos lo fueron, yo lo fui. Pagaron caro, pagamos caro. No puedo olvidarlo, yo di mi consentimiento, soy parte de esto. _Te dije que podías no permitirlo si lo quisieras_. Oh Moony, sabes que no. No podía dejar que Lily muriera antes de que Harry estuviera vivo. ¿Quién si no, sería el mejor amigo de ella? _Maricotas, sólo debías tomar a la chica de tu tiempo. _No, no. Fue lo correcto.

_Cuando era niño descubrí miles de cosas tan curiosas: arañas, piedras y también que el sol a veces se equivoca._

Cito: Sé que es lastimero que viva en un sueño, porque básicamente el que tú conociste siempre fue un enamorado frustrado, además de verde y sin vida. Realmente espero que con esto no me odies, y al contrario, si algo te detiene, aprovecha el tiempo. Sé feliz. Que en la dimensión que sea, con el futuro que sea, con quien sea, es mi mayor deseo.

Y nunca sentí más que estaba en Comala. Esto siempre fue Comala. Y nunca dejará de serlo. Me enviaste directo a aquí. ¿Viste tu error? ¿O más bien, estabas consciente de las consecuencias que traería enviarme a este pueblo lleno de muertos? ¿Querías tú también estar aquí? ¿Sabías cómo hacerlo? Pues yo si sabía cuál era la única forma de estar en Comala, porque ya me estaba gustando estar aquí, pero no sola, sino como ellos, como tú. Ya no me importa Voldemort, guerras habrán miles, que acabe de corromper el mundo de una vez que ya me está aburriendo su jueguito. Que ya no me importan las torturas, ni las muertes, ni los gritos, porque eso es Comala, porque la realidad es tan efímera que puede ser cambiada con un acto tan sutil. Y mi cabeza ya no estaba allá, no. No más.

_Enciende __un cigarro__, y prende __la radio__. Fotografío mientras tanto tu mirar._

- Eres increíble.

- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste mientras podías?

- Porque nunca pude, Hermione.

_Me da pena pensar que fui una silueta viniendo de lejos y me asusta y me duele el saber que venía borrado en tu pecho._

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tanto gruño?

- No te rías. El maldito de Ronald que me critica por escribirle a Viktor.

Y vamos otra vez….

Y siempre estuviste ahí, aunque yo no te viera. Reí. Vida de perros. Ahora ya no valía nada.

Arrugaste el papel en tu mano, aquel que en su tiempo también estuvo en las suyas. Lo estrujaste, con odio, con venganza. Con ira aquella que sólo uno obtiene cuando la persona que quieres logra dañarte. Lo maldijiste, en voz alta, en voz baja. Estabas segura que seguía allí. Querías que se enterara de todo, de tu odio, de tu amor, de tu miseria. Miraste a tu lado. _Él _ te veía con miedo, con preocupación, con intriga desviaba levemente su vista a tu mano, seguramente preguntándose qué te puso así. Tú reíste. Nunca serás él. Tienes sus ojos, tienes su boca, su tacto, su rostro y sus cicatrices, pero no todas. No viviste lo que él, no conociste la miseria como él. _Vete_, le gritaste. Retrocedió un paso, le volviste a gritar. Tu parte racional te regañaba. _Entra en razón, estúpida, ¿No querías una nueva oportunidad?_

Pero no con él _¿Quieres que sufra? _No necesitaste respuesta. Todo lo que ella quería había muerto, y a la vez vivido. Era una fantasma. Él ya no estaba, a su cambio dejó eso, aquello que acabó de huir, que ni merece ser llamado tu pasado. Tu joven. No, él no era nada. Él no eras tú.

_La comarca de nueva estación, territorio de lo imposible acercó las balas al cañón, como un beso fiero y terrible y cubrió de flores el dolor cuando de mi aldea te fuiste cosechó los llantos bajo el sol, y un camino para seguirte._

_**Fin**_

* * *

Y se acabó, gracias por la compañía y los reviews, siempre es agradable tener feedback :) Espero que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo y comienzo de año, les deseo toda la felix felicis del mundo para este 2014! Las canciones citadas en este capítulo son: Hablar de ti, Nombro tu nombre, Tres escenas para el té, El sol aveces se equivoca, Laberinto y nuevamente Una buena muchacha de Mecánica Popular (sí me gusta mucho este grupo xd) y Danza Rota de Soda Stereo :) Mucha suerte y saludos!


End file.
